1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks, and more specifically to a pointer padlock that provides a safety burglarproof effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional locks generally include a key controlled lock, which needs a correct key to unlock it, and a combination controlled lock, which needs a correct permutation of numbers or symbols to unlock it.
When a user would like to buy a lock, the burglarproof effect of the lock is the most important concern for the user. As far as the combination controlled lock is concerned, it can provide better burglarproof effect than the key controlled lock by means of rotating numbered wheels to show the correct permutation of numbers or symbols. However, the conventional combination controlled lock generally has three or four numbered wheels and therefore the permutation of numbers is finite and may be easily unscrambled by someone. If the number of the numbered wheels is increased, the permutation of numbers showed by the numbered wheels will be too complex to be remembered by the user and the structure of the combination controlled lock will be too complicated, limiting the outline design of the combination controlled lock.